uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lev 26/kjv
: }|1| 26:1 Ye shall make you no idols nor graven image, neither rear you up a standing image, neither shall ye set up any image of stone in your land, to bow down unto it: for I am the LORD your God. }} : }|2| 26:2 Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my sanctuary: I am the LORD. }} : }|3| 26:3 If ye walk in my statutes, and keep my commandments, and do them; }} : }|4| 26:4 Then I will give you rain in due season, and the land shall yield her increase, and the trees of the field shall yield their fruit. }} : }|5| 26:5 And your threshing shall reach unto the vintage, and the vintage shall reach unto the sowing time: and ye shall eat your bread to the full, and dwell in your land safely. }} : }|6| 26:6 And I will give peace in the land, and ye shall lie down, and none shall make you afraid: and I will rid evil beasts out of the land, neither shall the sword go through your land. }} : }|7| 26:7 And ye shall chase your enemies, and they shall fall before you by the sword. }} : }|8| 26:8 And five of you shall chase an hundred, and an hundred of you shall put ten thousand to flight: and your enemies shall fall before you by the sword. }} : }|9| 26:9 For I will have respect unto you, and make you fruitful, and multiply you, and establish my covenant with you. }} : }|10| 26:10 And ye shall eat old store, and bring forth the old because of the new. }} : }|11| 26:11 And I will set my tabernacle among you: and my soul shall not abhor you. }} : }|12| 26:12 And I will walk among you, and will be your God, and ye shall be my people. }} : }|13| 26:13 I am the LORD your God, which brought you forth out of the land of Egypt, that ye should not be their bondmen; and I have broken the bands of your yoke, and made you go upright. }} : }|14| 26:14 But if ye will not hearken unto me, and will not do all these commandments; }} : }|15| 26:15 And if ye shall despise my statutes, or if your soul abhor my judgments, so that ye will not do all my commandments, but that ye break my covenant: }} : }|16| 26:16 I also will do this unto you; I will even appoint over you terror, consumption, and the burning ague, that shall consume the eyes, and cause sorrow of heart: and ye shall sow your seed in vain, for your enemies shall eat it. }} : }|17| 26:17 And I will set my face against you, and ye shall be slain before your enemies: they that hate you shall reign over you; and ye shall flee when none pursueth you. }} : }|18| 26:18 And if ye will not yet for all this hearken unto me, then I will punish you seven times more for your sins. }} : }|19| 26:19 And I will break the pride of your power; and I will make your heaven as iron, and your earth as brass: }} : }|20| 26:20 And your strength shall be spent in vain: for your land shall not yield her increase, neither shall the trees of the land yield their fruits. }} : }|21| 26:21 And if ye walk contrary unto me, and will not hearken unto me; I will bring seven times more plagues upon you according to your sins. }} : }|22| 26:22 I will also send wild beasts among you, which shall rob you of your children, and destroy your cattle, and make you few in number; and your high ways shall be desolate. }} : }|23| 26:23 And if ye will not be reformed by me by these things, but will walk contrary unto me; }} : }|24| 26:24 Then will I also walk contrary unto you, and will punish you yet seven times for your sins. }} : }|25| 26:25 And I will bring a sword upon you, that shall avenge the quarrel of my covenant: and when ye are gathered together within your cities, I will send the pestilence among you; and ye shall be delivered into the hand of the enemy. }} : }|26| 26:26 And when I have broken the staff of your bread, ten women shall bake your bread in one oven, and they shall deliver you your bread again by weight: and ye shall eat, and not be satisfied. }} : }|27| 26:27 And if ye will not for all this hearken unto me, but walk contrary unto me; }} : }|28| 26:28 Then I will walk contrary unto you also in fury; and I, even I, will chastise you seven times for your sins. }} : }|29| 26:29 And ye shall eat the flesh of your sons, and the flesh of your daughters shall ye eat. }} : }|30| 26:30 And I will destroy your high places, and cut down your images, and cast your carcases upon the carcases of your idols, and my soul shall abhor you. }} : }|31| 26:31 And I will make your cities waste, and bring your sanctuaries unto desolation, and I will not smell the savour of your sweet odours. }} : }|32| 26:32 And I will bring the land into desolation: and your enemies which dwell therein shall be astonished at it. }} : }|33| 26:33 And I will scatter you among the heathen, and will draw out a sword after you: and your land shall be desolate, and your cities waste. }} : }|34| 26:34 Then shall the land enjoy her sabbaths, as long as it lieth desolate, and ye be in your enemies' land; even then shall the land rest, and enjoy her sabbaths. }} : }|35| 26:35 As long as it lieth desolate it shall rest; because it did not rest in your sabbaths, when ye dwelt upon it. }} : }|36| 26:36 And upon them that are left alive of you I will send a faintness into their hearts in the lands of their enemies; and the sound of a shaken leaf shall chase them; and they shall flee, as fleeing from a sword; and they shall fall when none pursueth. }} : }|37| 26:37 And they shall fall one upon another, as it were before a sword, when none pursueth: and ye shall have no power to stand before your enemies. }} : }|38| 26:38 And ye shall perish among the heathen, and the land of your enemies shall eat you up. }} : }|39| 26:39 And they that are left of you shall pine away in their iniquity in your enemies' lands; and also in the iniquities of their fathers shall they pine away with them. }} : }|40| 26:40 If they shall confess their iniquity, and the iniquity of their fathers, with their trespass which they trespassed against me, and that also they have walked contrary unto me; }} : }|41| 26:41 And that I also have walked contrary unto them, and have brought them into the land of their enemies; if then their uncircumcised hearts be humbled, and they then accept of the punishment of their iniquity: }} : }|42| 26:42 Then will I remember my covenant with Jacob, and also my covenant with Isaac, and also my covenant with Abraham will I remember; and I will remember the land. }} : }|43| 26:43 The land also shall be left of them, and shall enjoy her sabbaths, while she lieth desolate without them: and they shall accept of the punishment of their iniquity: because, even because they despised my judgments, and because their soul abhorred my statutes. }} : }|44| 26:44 And yet for all that, when they be in the land of their enemies, I will not cast them away, neither will I abhor them, to destroy them utterly, and to break my covenant with them: for I am the LORD their God. }} : }|45| 26:45 But I will for their sakes remember the covenant of their ancestors, whom I brought forth out of the land of Egypt in the sight of the heathen, that I might be their God: I am the LORD. }} : }|46| 26:46 These are the statutes and judgments and laws, which the LORD made between him and the children of Israel in mount Sinai by the hand of Moses. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *